Anna Marx
Anna Marx is a character in Moriah Blake, first appearing in Anna Marx and last appearing in Graduation Day. She appears offscreen in many Season Two and Season Three episodes, often as another character talks to her on their phone. In the show Anna is first mentioned in the third episode of Season One, Third Day, when Emily describes how Anna used to be Irene's best friend, until she moved, when Emily and Irene exacted revenge on her by stealing her boyfriend. Emily concludes by saying she "wonders how Anna's doing." Anna was not mentioned again until episode ten of Season Two, when it is revealed that Jessica is now in a relationship with her. Two episodes later, in The #2 Business, Jessica skips class to talk to her on the phone. Jessica then takes advantage of the plumbing issue to meet up with Anna outside the school. She tells Anna that Irene knows about their secret relationship, and Anna breaks up with her. Anna first appeared onscreen in episode thirteen of Season Four, Anna Marx, when the narrative leaves the traditional protagonists and focuses on the events of previous episodes and the part that Anna played in them. The episode climaxes in the revelation that Anna has killed herself. Character description Anna is originally depicted as popular, self-centred, and shallow, much like Irene. However, after she is talked out of suicide by Principal Johns, she rethinks her attitude towards life and becomes a more considerate person. Anna is very attractive and walks with a distinctive limp. Character bio Anna was best friends with Irene Gervais until sixth grade, when they began attending Moriah Blake Middle School and met Emily Greene. Irene began growing away from Anna and towards Emily, beginning to bully Anna more and more, until Anna left Moriah Blake and began attending Olympia High School freshman year. Death It is revealed in Season Four's Anna Marx that Anna has killed herself in an unspecified manner. A suicide note in video format is shown for confirmation. Principal Johns uses this opportunity to give students a lecture on teen suicide and depression, which many students resent. A closed-casket funeral is held for Anna, and a candle lighting in her name. Somehow, Devin winds up attending the candle lighting, although he knows no one there. He finds himself striking up a conversation with a mysterious guest dressed as the Grim Reaper, per Anna's request. It is later revealed that the Grim Reaper is Anna herself. In reality, Anna almost committed suicide on the 19 of July, 2011 by jumping off a bridge. However, she was discovered by Principal Johns, who was the only passerby compassionate enough to approach her. He talked her out of it, but realized the potential "profit" in a teen suicide, for both Anna's school and Moriah Blake. They met at the Capital Mall, where they discussed the possibility of faking her death so as to "teach the other kids a lesson." This meeting is briefly seen in John. Anna refused this, even after Johns had spoken to her parents. However, when Anna posted an erotic photo of herself on the Internet, her parents contacted Principal Johns and asked him to follow through with the plan. Johns helped her fake a suicide "note" video, and her parents announced on Facebook that she had killed herself. Johns paid for her funeral, which she attended, dressed as the Grim Reaper. She then took a several-month hiatus from her social life, leaving school and being taught by a private tutor under oath of silence. Hiatus During her time away from the Land of the Living, Anna often went to sit in a park and think. She wore a hoodie and black Mardi Gras mask, in case she ran into someone she knew. (At one point, she did run into Irene, but she got off unrecognized.) One day, when she was out in public, she was noticed by Devin, who was taking a walk, thinking about failed relationships. He recognized her as the Grim Reaper by her distinctive limp. He followed her until he got the chance to take her mask off. He recognized her from all the pictures he had seen of her on Facebook. She told him the entire story, and he kept the secret well. They became good friends, and even became a couple directly before the events of the Moriah Blake Massacre. When Devin was killed by Irene, Anna fell into a deep depression and almost killed herself again, before being helped by Tricia Donovan. The only person to guess that Anna was still alive was Scott McCrimmon. He was adamant about it, and thought that Devin had information, but Devin refused to say anything. Finally, Scott found Devin and Anna together, and he was in on the secret. He helped Anna design a costume to completely hide her identity. They tried out an Alan Moore Guy Fawkes mask, a Scream mask, and several other options, finally setling on an Andrew Lloyd Webber Phantom of the Opera mask. Resurrection The summer after junior year, Anna, Devin, and Scott discussed Anna's impending "resurrection." They found Principal Johns and talked to him about it. He agreed to let them hold a conference on the first day of the school year. They did. Most of the students, as well as Mrs English, were outraged by Johns' deception. Irene swore revenge on him for allegedly forcing Anna to fake her death.